rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
List of mistakes and errors
This page compiles all the production, continuity and illustration mistakes that have occurred in the Rainbow Magic series that the users of this wiki have found in books. Continuity errors *Kirsty appears to have 3 grandmothers, one on her mother's side who lives in Leamouth, one on her mother's side who lives in Sundown, and one who lives in Wetherbury. *In Cara the Coding Fairy, the story takes place in Wetherbury City, but it is Mr Walker who is chaperoning the girls. *In the Endangered Animals Fairies, the safari parks the girls visit is on the edge of Wetherbury Village, but it is Rachel's parents who are accompanying them. *In Annie the Detective Fairy, Rachel says she sees toadstool rings in Wetherbury, but she lives in Tippington. *Charlotte the Sunflower Fairy's name was infamously changed to Charlie because of Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy. Production errors *There have been numerous times where fairies' release dates have been changed, most notably with Kat the Jungle Fairy. *On the inside covers of some books where pictures of all fairies are shown, some fairies' covers are put in the wrong groups. (Read for more detail) *There are numerous times where typos have occurred, such as 2 'to's in the Special Thanks of Shelley the Sherbet Fairy. *Daisy the Festival Fairy appears on the cover of 1001 Fairy Stickers which was published 2 months before her book. *In Christina the Winter Wonderland Fairy, a passage is repeated twice on different pages. *In Susie the Sister Fairy, the same illustration is reused later in the chapter where it isn't meant to be. *In Fatima the Face-Painting Fairy, the beginning of a sentence is cut off. *In the contents of Ellen the Explorer Fairy, the first object is the 'Felt Flower', but the first object is actually the 'Seeking Scroll'. *'Funnest' is used the description for the After School Sports Fairies, which isn't a proper word. *The blurb of Camilla the Christmas Present Fairy is the same as Christina the Winter Wonderland Fairy's, referencing Snowbound Island, where Christina's story took place. **In the first chapter of Camilla the Christmas Present Fairy, she is referred to as 'Padma', whose story is published two months after. **There is a dodgy sentence later on. *In the first edition of My A to Z of Fairies, Frankie the Make-up Fairy is listed as a Fashion Fairy. **In the 3rd edition, factfiles of the second half of the After School Sports Fairies were shown before they were published. *In Padma the Pirate Fairy, Rachel exchanges dialogue with herself. Christina_photo_1.jpg|Christina the Winter Wonderland Fairy Christina_photo_2.jpg Susie1.jpg|Susie the Sister Fairy Susie2.jpg Fatima_screenshot.jpg|Fatima the Face-Painting Fairy Camilla_error.png|Camilla the Christmas Present Fairy Padma_error.jpg|Padma the Pirate Fairy Illustration errors *In Melodie the Music Fairy, she is described as wearing a white dress but on the cover, she is wearing a pink dress. *In Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy, Rachel picks up a pouch with 'R & K' embroidered on it, but it is mirrored. *In Maria the Mother's Day Fairy, an illustration shows a sign in Tippington that says 'Tipperton Bakery'. *In the first chapter of Daisy the Festival Fairy, Mr and Mrs Tate are illustrated instead of Mr and Mrs Walker. This is corrected in the next chapters. **Later on, Rachel is described as wearing leg warmers but Kirsty is drawn wearing them. *On the U.S cover of Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy, she does not have wings. *In Jae the Boy Band Fairy, a boy is drawn with an 8-string acoustic guitar, which is rare in conventional pop music. Mia_mistake.png|Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy Tipperton_bakery.png|Maria the Mother's Day Fairy Daisy_scene.jpg|Daisy the Festival Fairy RobynUS.jpg|Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy Jae_blog5.jpg|Jae the Boy Band Fairy Category:Trivia Category:Lists